


Наваждение

by thegamed



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Донне кажется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наваждение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Китахара
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2012.
> 
> Публичный секс, вещества, юст.

Не так много времени проходит, прежде чем Донна понимает: Мэдди нравится быть Лорой. Когда Мэдди надевает светлый парик, ее взгляд меняется, делается мягким, томным. Теперь она человек, который точно знает, чего хочет.  
Донна вспоминает Лору часто, чаще, чем хотелось бы, а теперь и вовсе не может перестать о ней думать, ловя отголоски знакомых выражений на чужом лице.  
— Донна, — спрашивает Мэдди, — почему ты не снимешь черные очки? Уже солнце зашло.  
В сумерках лес на том конце озера кажется сплошной полосой мрака, а в беседке царит густая тень. Глаза Мэдди влажно блестят в искусственной темноте.  
— Не хочу, — отвечает Донна. Сквозь черное стекло когда-то принадлежавших Лоре очков мир кажется совершенно иным: таинственным, манящим, опасным.  
Мэдди склоняет голову набок и растягивает губы в улыбке, неискренней, но обаятельной:  
— Ладно.  
Не одного своего ухажера Лора успела привязать к себе именно ею.  
Мэдди сидит на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Донна придвигается ближе, чтобы почувствовать тепло чужого тела. Мэдди продолжает улыбаться и смотрит внимательно и спокойно, будто зная, что Донна собирается делать дальше. Будто часть воспоминаний Лоры принадлежит и ей.

Красный свет бьет по глазам, мигает, давит. Что-то не то было в пущенных по кругу бутылках пива. Донну ведет, и это не похоже ни на один из тех раз, когда она пробовала за воскресным обедом разбавленое водой вино или тайком пила с друзьями. Кто-то трогает ее за руки, сжимает запястье сильными горячими пальцами, этот кто-то — да как же зовут того парня, с которым она только что ошалело целовалась? — ведет ее по залу, полному танцующих полуголыми, совокупляющихся людей, и Донна почти не против заняться тем же. Время течет неравномерно, толчками. То вдруг все начинает происходить удивительно быстро, то тянется медленно и вязко. Горячие руки обшаривают тело и сквозь одежду нажимают на низ живота, мокрые губы касаются шеи.  
— Посмотри на меня, детка, — просит человек за спиной, и Донна хочет уже обернуться к нему, когда ее взгляд останавливается на людях за одним из столиков. Она видит Лору. Там кто-то еще: тот парень, Бак, и какая-то девушка, — но Донна на них не смотрит. Голая грудь Лоры кажется молочной в редких вспышках белого и отливает кровавым в красном свете бара. Лора сползает ниже по сиденью, и Донна не может оторвать глаз от этого зрелища. Бак ныряет под стол, со своего места Донна видит, как он задирает на Лоре узкую юбку, черный подол ползет вверх, открывая бледные бедра. Под юбкой на ней ничего нет. Донна судорожно выдыхает, и руки, обнимающие ее, и дыхание на шее вдруг становятся обжигающе-горячими, Донну крепко прижимают к груди, что-то твердое трется об ягодицы, но она все еще не может отвести глаз от Лоры, от всклокоченной головы между ее ног.  
Человек за спиной мягко, но настойчиво пытается повернуть Донну к себе, но она сопротивляется, как может, в попытке ухватить еще хоть секунду. На лице Лоры бессмысленное, расслабленное выражение, рот чуть приоткрыт, и она выгибается мягко и лениво.  
Донна чувствует, как огонь разливается по телу, и наконец позволяет человеку развернуть себя. Она не смотрит ему в лицо, она думает о Лоре.  
— Сделаешь мне так же? — Донна знает, что он знает, куда она смотрела. Он тоже смотрел.  
— Как скажешь.  
Он избавляет ее от блузки, но, когда тянется развязать узел рукавов лориной кофты у нее на талии, Донна вздрагивает:  
— Нет.  
Без нее было бы как-то неправильно. Донна хочет, чтобы хоть часть Лоры, хоть напоминание о ней оставалась сейчас рядом.  
Чудом они находят какое-то сиденье или, может быть, это стол. Донне без разницы, потому что потом она только выгибается и бессмысленно стонет. Кто-то целует ее в грудь, и мокрые соски мерзнут на воздухе. Донна раздвигает колени, так что юбка натягивается на бедрах, и чужая рука гладит ее между ног, сжимается на лобке. Донне хочется почувствовать изнутри пальцы, и она, наверное, говорит об этом, потому что в следующий момент на ней рвут колготки и оттягивают в сторону трусики, а потом чьи-то пальцы — это пальцы, Донна приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит — скользят внутрь. Это больно, но не больнее царапины от ножа, когда нарезаешь хлеб, может быть, похоже на то, как саднит коленка, когда, упав, сдираешь кожу об асфальт — Донне не с чем больше сравнить, — но царапины и колени болят долго, а сейчас все проходит сразу же, и она снова откидывается, чувствуя, как эти пальцы распирают ее изнутри, как двигаются в ней влажно и сильно.  
Следующее, что она видит перед собой — все еще полуголая Лора с перекошенным лицом. Лора, кажется, пытается поднять ее, укрыть, одеть, но Донну волнуют только неловкие, несексуальные прикосновения ее рук сквозь ткань. Донна не хочет останавливаться.

Она врет на следующий день, когда говорит, что не помнит. Лоре не нравится то, что произошло, и Донна не хочет ее расстраивать. Донне жалко отобранной кофты, но Лора, сидящая сейчас рядом, гораздо важнее. Каждое случайное прикосновение к Лоре отзывается во всем теле, и Донна тянется к ней, хочет ощутить это щекочущее чувство на губах. Хочет ощутить его внутри себя.  
Мистер Палмер прерывает их в момент, когда Донне кажется, что с ней вот-вот произойдет то, что она упустила вчера.

Донна не хочет лишаться третьего своего шанса. Она кладет руку на горячее бедро Мэдди, не слишком откровенно, чтобы не пугать ее, достаточно настойчиво, чтобы обозначить намек. В глазах Мэдди вспыхивает и тут же гаснет удивление — она же теперь Лора, она знает, чего хочет и чего хотят все вокруг нее. Зубы влажно блестят между приоткрытых губ, виден кончик розового языка. Это Лора ласково улыбается Донне и смотрит из-под ресниц.  
А потом Лора протягивает руку, легко касается щеки и тянет за дужку.  
— Неудобно же, — говорит она. Очки съезжают по переносице, открывая Донне светлый, бесцветный, опостылевший мир, и уже Мэдди испуганно спрашивает:  
— Донна? Донна, что с тобой? У тебя глаза пустые.


End file.
